It's Complicated
by angelronin
Summary: Sometime love isn't that simple as you think. Haruka/Aoi/Chie/Yukino foursome pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own characters from Mai-Hime

Warning: The following the story contain of F/F/F/F and some yuri content readers are advise.

When the sun rose throughout the sky, Haruka arouse from her slumber finding a pair of blue eyes staring at her. "Jeez Senou-san you're buck my body still sore from last night," Haruka complained. "How you know to please a woman, that rumormonger taught you these things?" Haruka was questioning Aoi.

"Chie is very enthusiastic lover knowing my pleasure spots also she treat me like a princess in the bedroom," Aoi fondly recalling the times that Chie sending her into multiple orgasms.

"I thought you would be with Harada-san as a couple, why you're with me?" Haruka asks Aoi.

"People at school having a misconception about us being in a relationship since we're always being together we just best friends you could say we're in friends with benefit type relationship." Aoi clear up the air about her and Chie. "About you and Yukino-san you two always join by the hip."

"I have been friend with Yukino since we about little kids when I saved her from some ill-respectable bullies who picking on somebody weaker than them." Haruka remembered the time how she first met Yukino.

"How admirable for you protecting her you kind Yukino's knight in shining armor." Aoi smiled. "You and she as perfect for each other childhood friends are appealing in romantic sense. Suzushiro-san you are her personal bodyguard against every present danger." Aoi is starting to grope Haruka's breast. "These two deserve special attention from me."

After Aoi left, Haruka took a cold shower (Damn Senou and her kneading technique) and headed out for her morning classes. Everything went smoothly for her until Haruka study between classes in the library and hearing a familiar Kyoto-ben speaking to her. "Suzushiro-san you're very busy I see and you have some misspellings and grammatical errors in the class work," Shizuru is pointed out the mistakes in Haruka's homework.

"Fujino-san please stops pondering me I'm doing Psych 301 class assignment I needed to make up the work I missed," Haruka was focus on her task.

"You mean bother beside you shouldn't ignore your dear old friend." Shizuru took a seat front of Haruka. "I surprised you decided to major in psychology in stead business I thought you going to run your family business after graduation. I respect you for pursuing your own dream and goals," Shizuru seems wishful. "Honestly Suzushiro-san I'm very envious of you since you can charge in straight ahead without faltering,"

Haruka look up at Shizuru and was surprised by her rival's admission of her own doubts of the future. "Fujino for years I'm trying gaining respect from you and treating me as an equal." Haruka spoke. "About you and your delinquent girlfriend, Kuga you two have made easy,"

"Her father cut Natsuki's trust fund after she refused to move in with him and his new family and I struggle with two jobs to pay our rent," Haruka was shocked.

"I don't believe that the great Fujino Shizuru having problems like the average person and flaws like me," Haruka starting have compassion for Shizuru. "I'm not mocking you, Fujino it just unbelievable you confess me that you're human like me and you." Haruka comprehended Shizuru's situation. "I'll lend you some money to pay off your rent and I despised parents who rejected their children for petty reasons."

"I am in your debt Suzushiro and I glad for helping me," Shizuru sincerely thanks Haruka.

Aoi and Mai were working their shift during downtime where with very few customers. "Mai-chan I should wear something causal or something sexy?"

"Well honestly I don't know a thing about fashion; you can ask Natsuki about lingerie since she's collecting them." Mai recommend Aoi.

"Not underwear I talking about, Mai something else because I want to look good for my date besides I prefer cute underwear than sexy ones,"

"Oh you could go to the new clothing store down the street they opened last week they have the best selection," Aoi raising her eyes in suspicion.

"You have shopped that place before? I bet you needed find some custom made bras for your size," Aoi was correct.

"Bingo it hard find 87E in the department stores they usual have them up to DD and plus I'm on a budget I still had some down payments on Takumi's heart transplant." Mai explained her predicament.

"Okay you'd tell me the address of the place and I'll find something I need." Mai wrote down the address.

Chie watched the view from window during nighttime. For once she was the _neko_ in the bedroom as her lover ravished her with love and tenderness. She was replaying the sensations over and over in her head until she came. _"I never knew you a tigress," _

"Chie came back to bed it cold without you I need your touch," Chie's lover purred. "You sure you're not with her? You two just bed buddies and nothing more," She questioning Chie.

Brown eyes met green as Chie turnaround and faced her lover. "It only a causal physical relationship with Aoi since we giving each other's needs isn't anything else you are jealous of her?"

"No I've pining after someone for a long time and she didn't know I have romantic feelings for her and at the time I lost her to Fujino-san…" She's trailing off.

"I never pegging you being the aggressor one you were shy back then we attend Fuka Academy they said beware the quiet ones," Chie was humoring herself. "Yukino I swear you have changed since we enter college,"

"This is the new me I'm more confident than ever, Chie." Yukino drew Chie closer to herself to kiss.

Haruka about to take a shower after finish her work the cell phone rang and she scrambled for it. Haruka recognized Aoi's cell number. "You know what time it is, Senou-san? It almost eight at night and those perverts may strike at innocent girls like you," Aoi was giggling at the other end of the line.

"Don't be silly Suzushiro-san I'm at my dorm and I carried mace in my purse I asking you we'd go shopping together this Saturday I want buy some new clothing. You need upgrade your wardrobe honey plus they may have your bra size in the store for you,"

"My wardrobe needed changing? That ridiculous Senou! I don't need any new clothes to dress some tart-up street hooker drawing needless attention to her indecency." Aoi was trying to comprehend what meaning Haruka's saying tart-up hooker.

"No, no Suzushiro you misunderstood I'm not buying anything that you have dress like a prostitute." Aoi tried to defuse Haruka's anger. "Your clothes is all right but you need something little sexy for yourself and getting attention to your children." Haruka blinked and puzzled.

What you mean my children? I don't have any kids yet and not planning to," Aoi realize Haruka don't know anything about innuendo.

"I talk about your breasts the world needing to see." Aoi was spelling out to Haruka. She went several shades of crimson on her face.

"Senou stop thinking like a pervert! I value my purity and I don't want get the world a shameless display of them," Haruka was offended.

"I don't mean to flash to the crowd I meant to buy anything that not grandma panties. You underestimate your own sexiness if any man or woman attractive to you due being authoritative kind like a dominatrix."

"I'm a what!" Haruka was livid. "Goodbye Senou you hang with Harada too much. She cut off the phone. Aoi was cursing herself for Chie having some influence over her. _"Great I sound like Chie," _Ironically Aoi having a dirtier mind between the two.

Chie was bored as currently attending Communicate 101 with the professor dully lecturing the class of the importance to research your subject and using resources for your speech. She wanted to nod off in class but her cell phone vibrant that Chie receiving a call. "Um Professor Izumi I need use the washroom badly so please excuse me,"

"Harada you almost an adult you as least hold it, go ahead but when you come back I expected you to take notes for this class," Her professor was annoyed that Chie interrupt his class. "Thank you Izumi-sensei I'm indebted to you," Chie bow humbly.

She slipped past the classroom and walked a few feet away before answering the phone. "Sorry Yukino I have leave my class honestly it boring as hell so what up," She glad to hear Yukino's voice.

"I like you to come for a dinner and a movie later tonight I don't have any classes until late tomorrow afternoon afterwards we could use some _dessert_." Yukino was putting the emphasis on the last part.

"Mmm I like the sound of that I'll be enjoy it. I've be back to class I don't want Izumi-sensei think I'm ditching class," Chie push the end button on her phone.

"She is absolutely lewd, Kanzaki-san. She has the gall to suggest I want my womanly parts showing," Haruka airing complains to Reito.

"Suppose in her point of view Senou-san didn't mean to offend you in anyway. Suzushiro you may need to loosened up a bit to experience life." Reito offered advice to Haruka.

"Me loosened up? That crazy! I have future to plan ahead I don't want idling around already have enough pressure being the heir of Suzushiro's fortune." Haruka vent off her frustration. "Kanzaki-san it easy for you to say since you're liked Fujino flirting around your shameful fan club."

"Suzushiro-san you never stop once to think about your own life and you want spend with? I'm friends with Fujino-san and she struggled from not drowning in despair she isn't wealthy like us or lucky having beneficiary rest of the former HiMEs. The point is Suzushiro sometimes look ahead of you in stead behind you,"

"Stop stew fortune cookie crap and face reality, Kanzaki you think you know me? You're dead wrong." Haruka storm off from the restaurant.

"_Suzushiro you need stop thinking selfishly of yourself." _Reito was sighing of Haruka being blind to everything else isn't involving her.

Aoi is pacing back and front thoughts of several apologies to Haruka in her head. She thought she shouldn't bring up of Haruka buying new clothes that flaunting her body. Aoi tend forgot about Haruka's morals and how she raise properly. _"I've ask Chie for some advice,"_ She dial Chie's number.

Chie was almost at bliss holding the couch tightly as Yukino playing her core. Yukino was kissing her vaginal area and tonguing her clitoris with expertise. Her face convulsed as she's reaching her climax. The phone rang and Chie pick it up off the table.

"Aoi you want to talk someone about your problem? How you upsetting Suzushiro-san for find some sexy new outfit."

"Chie there someone at your place I kind heard them in the background," Aoi wondering who the mystery person.

"Y-Yukino you almost done I'm talking to Aoi at this moment." Chie trembled with pleasure. "Anyway A-Aoi explained to her why you wording it wrongly and you didn't tend to insulting her. Oh fucking god please Yukino goddamn release me,"

Aoi smirk while listening to Chie and Yukino having sex over the phone. _"I never thought Yukino was a sex freak in bed,"_ Aoi imagine what Yukino doing naughty things to her. "Thank you Chie for advice and enjoy your orgasm."

"You welcome, Aoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Chie gave an earth-shattering scream on the line. Chie labored her breathing as Yukino lay top of her. "That was Senou-san, Chie? Yukino asked.

"She called asking me about some advice about Suzushiro since she's unintentionally offending her." Yukino surprised Aoi with Haruka.

"She accidentally upset Haruka-chan? Oh no I hope Haruka didn't hit her," Yukino was worried. "Something terrible must make Haruka mad at Senou."

"You still care for your friend, Yukino. I'm not an interloper between your relationships with her beside she's kind hot even she doing things overboard back then she part of the Executive Committee."

"Chie please I respect her for her dedication to the Student Council and for your information I'm the one helping you spreading info throughout your networks." Chie chuckled at Yukino.

"Well sorry mistress Yukino for making fun for your personal knight in shiny armor."

Haruka was in sour mood not wanting deal anyone at this moment. "_What he thinks he is? Kanzaki don't psychoanalysis me because you're male jello." _She was middle of mental rant her cell was ringing snapping Haruka back to the real world. "What you want I'm not in very pleasant mood," Haruka is snappy.

"Suzushiro I very sorry for insulting you without consider your morals you still probably mad at me for proposing and you perceive as I wanting to buy racy outfits." Aoi told her apology.

"At coarse I'm royal piss at you and too many people have loose morals so I don't want look like a hypocrite, Senou-san."

"This is the perfect lesson for me and course you meant to say," Aoi correcting Haruka.

"You sound like Yukino over the phone while she corrected my mistakes but you not out of the doghouse yet. Yes I'm going your stupid shopping trip this Saturday because my mood had gotten lightened."

"_Yukino-san isn't entirely innocent you know, Suzushiro." _Aoi remembered her conversation with Chie. "Okay meet me at the place around one o'clock Saturday, bye." She hung up. Aoi closed her eyes fantasize herself being dominated by Yukino.

Author Note's: I wrote the story wham and not quite tight as I like it. Originally Haruka going have a harem for her birthday is sort went a totally different direction and mutate into a more some story with complicated romance. Also my first time writing a polyamor love story with some sex in it since I'm inexperience writing smut some sex scenes maybe come off awkward. I hope you may find this very entraining.


	2. Naughty Girls

At Fuuka's Shopping District where Aoi is waiting for Haruka. Haruka was lost looking for the store (And stop some purse thieves in the process.) since busing with activities on a Saturday afternoon. Aoi spotted her and waved Haruka toward where she at.

"Senou why they have place this shop middle of nowhere with lawbreakers can run amok." Haruka questions the store's location. "How Tokiha-san is able shopping here where there are muggers, thieves and rapists running amok."

"Suzushiro-san is not all bad in this neighborhood. Besides I trust Mai-chan if any dangerous in here she could told me that then," Aoi is having faith that everything in the shopping area isn't bad. "Now time is essence so we find the best selections before the sale is over," They went inside the store.

Aoi and Haruka got in they found wall to wall of lingerie and underwear. Haruka is scanning the aisles and found some foreign labels from United States to France catering to women who have very large bursts from DDD to J (Haruka found it hard to believe there are women with much bigger breasts than hers.) "Senou there some companies specialize making bras for my size?" Haruka asked Aoi.

"Yes and believe or not Chie is 86D in spite wearing baggy clothes hiding her large chest. She likes finding underwear in her favorite color making things a little easier for her since Chie buying her own stuff," Haruka absorbing the information and put a mental note for future use.

"Senou-san I could find something for Yukino honestly I don't know what type of underwear she likes and…" Haruka was blushing and stuttering.

Aoi smiled mischievously. _"I wonder she's the type wearing sexy underwear like Chie," _Aoi mentally envision Yukino naked. "You can call her, Suzushiro on your phone," Haruka blinked and snapped out of her stupor.

"Senou-san that a great idea! I hope Yukino isn't busy with work we haven't spent anytime lately together." Haruka is dialing Yukino's number. The phone rang several times before Haruka shut down her phone. "It very strange Yukino should answer her cell phone of course she turned off her phone so she couldn't have any distractions since she's probably doing her weekend assignments."

Both Aoi and Haruka continue shopping for clothes until they reach the undergarments section. "Please tell me Senou what underwear of this?" Haruka was holding up particular underwear.

"Oh that a thong where girls wearing them at school." Aoi is pointing out. Haruka's cheeks have gone pink to hot-blooded red within a second.

"What the hell! T-This violate every decency laws in Japan. They wanted to expose their butt cheeks to world without any shame," Haruka was furious. "Why society decaying right now because we don't respect the laws anymore or practice moderation,"

"Suzushiro honey I agree with you on some things but I like wearing provocative clothes even I enjoy cute things that doesn't mean I'm a prude." Aoi was defending her choice.

"Senou-san you're insane? You are one of those trashy girls with loose morals running around and spreading their legs to any guys. Come on! You're better than that." Aoi was angry but didn't visibly showing in front of Haruka.

"Suzushiro let's drop the issue and I really need some new shoes," Aoi is stressing every word. Forty-five minutes later, they went to dressing room trying on clothes. Haruka tried fitting a bra that too small for her. _"I swear I asked the lady that I got the right size"_ Haruka struggled in comical sense to snap the bra clasp while her breasts are juggling.

She don't want be humiliated in front Aoi and her pride making Haruka refused asking for help. This is a battle she won't back down fighting against a hopeless battle to clasp the damn thing. With a few English curse words she learned from the foreigners whom worked on JET programs grinding her teeth refusing giving in to surrender. Then she finally got the thing and she realized that it was too tight on her. Suzushiro Haruka on that day knows the meaning of embarrassment.

"Excuse Ms. Sale Clerk I have a problem I think I got the wrong bra size for myself you'd find the right one," Haruka was standing behind the curtain avoiding exposing her breasts in public.

The sale clerk was exasperated by Haruka in half-hour ago she explicitly told she didn't have the right bra size and she needed measure them. She opened the curtain and entered there. "I need to measure your breasts so I can find the right size for,"

Haruka covered her breasts with her forearms. "No you think that I wanted to expose them to deviants and getting them a free show? This place is lewd and vile," Haruka in defiantly stood her ground.

"Miss you not making anything easier for yourself I had do my job and you've cooperate with me order things go smoothly," The sale clerk tried to pried Haruka's arms away with one hand and holding the measuring tape on the other. Haruka fought hard not her arms let loose and holding on her chest.

"You shouldn't do this I may call the security to escort you out of our establishment for refusing to cooperate," The clerk threatened Haruka of expulsion.

"Geez you people are so unfair I not recommend your business to anyone," Haruka gave up and raise her arms up for the clerk measure them.

She wrapped around the measuring tape on Haruka's chest. Haruka felt she was mortified of the clerk using that tape on her. "How long you're going with this?" The clerk finishes her job and wrote down her measurement. "You're 88cm what your cup size?" The clerk asked Haruka.

Haruka was valiantly fought off a blush forming on her cheeks. "I'm an E cup miss." Haruka is staring at the floor in attempt to avoided looking like she's embarrassed reveled very personal information to a total stranger.

"Miss I'll bring you some bras to fit on you so stay here I will be back." The clerk left. About three minutes past and the clerk got five pairs of E-size bras for Haruka to try. "Miss here are the bras in your size you can try them now." Haruka read the sale clerk's nametag and asking her a question.

"Excuse me Tennoujo-san how much they'll cost?" Haruka was wondering. "I pay with credit," After they finish their shopping and headed toward back to the dorms. "Senou-san don't me tell you brought something racy for yourself?" Haruka still can't believe there someone wearing a thong around here.

"Don't worry about it, Suzushiro -san besides it for Chie. Anyway I brought most things that I need for. Suzushiro you have everything you gotten?"

Haruka was tried to forget that incident at the store. She was checking on Aoi when they walking back. Haruka can't pinpoint what drawing her to Aoi at the first place. They not sharing everything in common with each other and varied reasons why they sort in non-relationship/bed buddies.

"Oh I back my place, Suzushiro thanks spending time with me today. I'm glad I hanging with you and went shopping." Aoi appreciated the time she have with Haruka.

Yukino was concentrating her work as she has been typing on the computer for last six hours in between talking Chie on the phone. She checked on her cell and found Haruka called her earlier today. _"I was so absorbed in my class I didn't realize Haruka-chan called,"_ Yukino is sort out the messages in her cell. _"We haven't time together recently I'm afraid we're drifting apart together,"_ Yukino was afraid of losing Haruka and carried the burden of one-sided love affair. She checks out the daily planner on her phone seeing if she doesn't have any plans in the coming week.

"_Haruka need someone to hang with she probably alone without me," _Yukino's thoughts on her best friend/secret crush. She decided to call Chie for another get together.

Next couple of days flew by for everyone as they were busy with classes and work. "Yukino I glad you came over we hasn't hanging out together. I have been preparing for job search for this week," Haruka spoke.

"Haruka-chan I'm sorry for not being there and homework is piling up. The club activities isn't funny I've do maintain work for the computer club to checking out viruses," Haruka is struggling what to say.

"Yukino you don't have anything to do on Friday we can eat off from a restaurant as friends of course." Haruka winced what she suggest. _"I'm asking Yukino out? No, no I worried she won't relying on me anymore and we have been friends quite awhile."_ Haruka tried to convincing herself.

"Haruka-chan I have nothing do on Friday I accept your invitation," Yukino answered Haruka's request. _"Maybe I'll dropping hints on Haruka-chan how I truly feel for her," _

"_Why I'm rope into this?" _Chie thought as she entrained the children in the amusement park. "Ringo the Rabbit is at your service." She was handing out balloons to the kids. After gave away about twenty of them, the supervisor came to her.

"Harada-kun you can take your hour break now." He told Chie. _"Finally I was starting to faint wearing this stupid costume," _Chie mentally cheer.

"Thank you sir I need it." Chie is dashing to the nearest vending machine to buy a cold drink. She sat down and drank her pop. "Chie it kind funny you wearing a bunny suit you're so huggable," Chie nearly spat out her drink in fright. _"She snuck in like a damn ninja,"_

"Aoi don't scare me like that." Chie reprimand Aoi. "How you find me? I didn't tell anyone about my job," Chie was suspicion of Aoi.

"I ask couple of your friends what you do on your off days," Aoi is acting coy.

"My parents cut off my allowance they said I'm almost nineteen and next year I'll be legally an adult so you learn about responsibility you won't ending up like your older brother and stop relying on your rich grandfather to bailing you out," Chie spoke word-to-word what her parents said to her.

"What I didn't come for I was asking what Yukino-san like in bed?" Aoi is being mischief. "I heard you and her over the phone last week I like her to taste me," Chie was grinning like a fool.

"I can't describe it but she's very good in the bedroom I never expecting her having some experience," Said Chie with false modesty.

Aoi was giggling. "Chie you should brag about it how Kikukawa Yukino isn't the shy girl we used to know to the world,"

"I heard things about you and Suzushiro-san, Aoi." Chie is prying into Aoi's business. Aoi was shocked.

"I-I never told anyone about me and her I went to great lengths to keeping it a secret," Aoi was flabbergasted. "Chie please don't tell anyone about this," Aoi was begging.

"I have my connections but I will honor my word, Aoi by not telling anybody in campus about your relationship with Suzushiro." Aoi was relieved "Aoi honestly I have some utter motive about Suzushiro since Yukino likes…_loves _her I'm telling you this as a friend and older sister figure I have been harbored a crush on her since we're in high school and it pained me to pining her from afar," Chie have far-off look.

"Oh Chie I sorry I never knew you have unrequited love." Aoi felt some sympathy toward Chie.

Chie revert back to her normal self. "I have got that off from my system. Aoi I'm apologizing for my confession anyway I help you with your seduction of Yukino."

Haruka kept checking herself on the mirror for past five minutes. _"Why I'm so nervous for? It just Yukino and not Senou-san," She_ saw the clothes Aoi has brought from past Saturday. It's low-cut black dress with slits at the sides that showing her legs. Haruka shook her head and put on the dress. _"I feel so disgusted for wearing it," _Then she left her dorm and headed for the parking lot searching for her car. She found the green convertible that her father brought after Haruka graduated from Fuuka Academy.

Haruka was looking for her sunglasses through the glove compartment, putting them on and drove off. Yukino was waiting for Haruka by the restaurant and looking at her watch every few seconds. "_Oh Haruka I may reveal my feelings for you tonight." _Yukino thought of the prospect Haruka may rejecting her or feel disgust that another woman romantically coming her. Yukino mentally playing several scenarios in her head that mostly ending rejecting her or decide to stay as friends. Roar of the engine stopped her thought process. Haruka parked her convertible across from the restaurant.

Yukino jaws dropped that Haruka drove something flashy isn't like her. "Haruka-chan that your convertible?" Yukino was mumbling her words.

"Yukino I'm sorry being late the traffic was back up," Haruka grabbed a stun Yukino by her hand and led the way to the place. "Reservation for two please," Haruka came to the registration desk.

"Oh must you be Suzushiro-san for party of two," The waiter claps his hands for the other waiters escort them to their seats.

Yukino recovered and found herself seated and have front-row view of Haruka's cleavage. "_Whoa Haruka-chan you dress sexy tonight!"_ Yukino was thanking every deity.

"Yukino what're you staring at?" Haruka caught Yukino looking at her chest. Yukino hid her face behind the menu.

"Nothing Haruka-chan," Yukino blushed. They ordered their food and appetizers before the main course.

"Yukino you're seems very busy lately." Haruka struggled find the words. "I bet you got a boyfriend to hanging with. I want to size him up to make sure he isn't either taking advantage of you or disrespecting you in anyway," Yukino was averting Haruka's eyes.

"Haruka-chan I have tell you something very important I hope it won't change our friendship between us," Yukino readying herself.

"Yukino what you're talking about it anything matters I still be your friend." Haruka reassured her.

Yukino took a deep breath. "Haruka I'm attracting to women and I like that way," The weight lifted from her shoulders. Haruka was genuine perplexed until the light bulb turn on in her head.

"Oh Yukino you kind like Fujino and Kuga?" Haruka still digest the information. "I kind surprise you came out of the closet. Who is the lucky woman in your life?" Haruka was laughing to covering up the awkwardness between them.

"Haruka-chan I shouldn't came out to you, you didn't take it seriously." Yukino was angry at Haruka.

"Yukino don't take offend, it hard believe for my best friend I know for years is a lesbian and I…" Haruka stop herself. Then a piecing slap that drew attention to the restaurant goers.

"Haruka I love you, I really love you but laughing off my sexuality isn't humorous matter to me. My biggest fear that you think I'm disgusting like Fujino on that night you told her is disgusting that two women shouldn't together," Haruka felt shameful toward Yukino.

"Yukino I'm sorry isn't easy for me because I seeing someone and our relationship ambiguous at best." Haruka vainly tried to explain her complicated relationship with Aoi to Yukino.

"Ma'am your dinner has arrived." The waitress walked into the awkward atmosphere. The ride back was uneventful at best as Haruka profusely apologizing Yukino.

"Yukino what is with the silence treatment? I kept asking for your forgiveness I'm sorry acting like a dumbass back there." Haruka tried futilely reaching out to Yukino. "This is my punishment for laughing off your confession? I admit I was the fool, Yukino please answer me." Her pleas fall on deaf ears. "I do anything to making up to you even kissing you in the car," Haruka was desperate.

This caught Yukino's attention. "You said anything, Haruka-chan?" Yukino was thinking of Haruka's proposal. "Well I want a kiss from you," Yukino is licking her lips.

Haruka gulp and stopped the convertible at side of the road. "You say so." Haruka fumbled with the seatbelt and unbuckled them. She held on Yukino's face and kissed. _"When Yukino learned kiss like that?"_

As they continue with their tongue play, Yukino slid her hand on one of Haruka's thigh all the way toward her buttocks. Haruka was middle of kissing Yukino; she saw Aoi's face in her mind's eye and push Yukino away. "Yukino we shouldn't continue this, your mind is on lust and you isn't thinking clearly," Her breathing was haggard and Haruka holding the steering wheel tightly.

"I drop you out at your dorm, Yukino I need to gathering up my thoughts together," Haruka trying to calm down the raging beast within her. "_Why suddenly I'm seeing Senou-san face I not even in love with her," _Haruka realized everything went entangled.

Author's Notes: Here we are on the second chapter of this. Things are starting to get dramatic around here with sort of a love square. The Chie/Aoi part I felt both force and awkward at same time with Chie confess she have a crush on Haruka. Also I apologize for Yukino being a little OOC in the first two chapters. I want thanks to everyone who read and review my story so see you next chapter.


End file.
